The BMIRR home page, which can be found on the Internet at http//www.wadsworth.org/spider_doc/bmirr/cover.html , is kept updated with the latest text and references and new or improved pictures. VRML versions of the mitochondrion and ribosome were created to allow Netscape users, with the appropriate viewer, to rotate and manipulate the 3-D reconstructions. The SPIDER homepage contains the complete documentation for the SPIDER system for outside users at http//www.wadsworth.org/spider_doc/spider/docs In addition, on our internal SPIDER homepage, Dr. Leith makes available all the latest information on changes in SPIDER and instructions for using image processing resources available on our SGI computer system, including peripherals. A detailed description of Sterecon is also available, from both the SPIDER and BMIRR homepages. The BMIRR homepage has links to the HVEM and IVEM televiewing pages. M. Marko maintains full html documentation on the tomographic re construc tion methods we, with links to sample data. Extensive html documentation of IVEM operation for low-dose and tomography imaging is also available. This information is helpful for both on-site users and users planning to visit Albany.